Sir Roswell
'' A tall and handsome human riding a fine stallion, bearing a noble crest rides up to you.'' Sir Roswell is a human cavalier of the Order of the Sword. His trusty war steed, D'Artangan is his mount of choice. After spending several months with the Pathfinders, duty called Roswell back to his estate in Highcombe. History Sir Roswell is the second of two sons born to Lord Emyr Kendrick, a noble of no small renown in the north of civilized Laurasia. When Roswell was only ten years old, Lord Emyr elected to have him fostered at a distant, busier court--he said for Roswell's own benefit, as the child demonstrated a great and varied skillset far beyond the limited scope of his own court. His actual reasoning was to separate Roswell from his then fifteen-year-old brother, Vaughn, who demonstrated, in Lord Emyr's view, an unnatural (and discomfitting) attachment to his brother. Roswell took well to court life, where his thorough courteousy and earnest efforts in all his subjects were highly appreciated. Upon his reaching majority, Lord Emyr made Roswell a gift of the small parcel of land known as Highcombe; Roswell was delighted. That spring saw the birth of the foal that would become his trusted mount, D'Artangan. Given his natural skill with animals, pursuing the path of a cavalier was an easy choice for him. However, as he grew older, Roswell found himself less and less comfortable with court life. The rules involved in pursuing courtly love struck him as impolite and confusing, and despite having the freedom to ride every day, he found the lack of new territory cloistering. His childhood love of maps and exploration (as well as a particularly difficult day) prompted him to make for the Wall. Willowdale tba Relationships As a rule, Roswell treats all those he comes across with a significant measure of respect and dignity--women even more so. He's often quite serious and can be counted on to speak diplomatically, but, due to his upbringing, is also easily flustered by discussion of 'inappropriate topics'. He lives by a strict code and will give most anyone a first chance, though the chances of him offering a second are slim to none. Roswell generally maintains a neutral opinion of the Pathfinders he adventured with, though he favoured those who proved cool-headed and amenable to logic. As a result, he found himself quite disappointed when he heard of Jura's part in blowing up the alchemist's tower; his opinion of her remains relatively high, with nostalgia tinting it towards fondness. He recalls Kat as an interesting addition to the party and considered her a relatively kindred spirit to himself due to her relationship with Sparkle Pony. He harbours significant respect for Martha, and often finds himself wondering how he might continue to give her tokens of his appreciation without offending her. Although he has no especial opinion on Ruthea, he does vaguely recall her as the young woman who seemed to enjoy making him uncomfortable. He is not at all fond of Enrique, who he met only once. However, the Pathfinder Roswell finds himself most attached to is the alchemist Rinzler. Between several near-death experiences and far more strange excursions than he cares to count, Rinzler's intelligence, sense of justice, and attention to detail--if somewhat scattered--earned Roswell's respect, and the alchemist's continued correspondence with Roswell keeps it. Titles *Firewalker *Lord of the Lake Miscellaneous *A further incarnation of Roswell *Your very own introduction to Vaughn Category:Retired Category:Retired Category:Retired Category:Retired Category:Retired Category:Retired Category:Retired Category:Civilization